


【ALLN】 共享守則-中 (6P車)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】 共享守則-中 (6P車)

「嗚!嗚…嗚嗯，啊啊啊…哈嗯慢點澤運。」車學沇抬頭看著弟弟們，幾個弟弟都還不敢有下一步動作，李弘彬也只是小心翼翼的用拇指撫過車學沇的嘴唇。

這時沙發上的鄭澤運卻突然扳過車學沇的頭，李弘彬只好收回手，看著鄭澤運壓著車學沇的後頸帶進自己懷裡，同時加大身下抽送的力道，淫水混合著猛烈的抽插發出啪啪的淫靡聲響，一下子把車學沇撞出好幾聲呻吟掙扎的想躲開卻被鄭澤運緊緊抓住，他帶著哭腔喊著讓鄭澤運慢點對方卻不管不顧的狠肏著他的敏感點，最後他只能緊咬著唇摟緊鄭澤運的背，也關不著幾個弟弟在旁邊觀看了。

旁邊幾個弟弟們看得眼睛都直了，他們一直都知道他們隊長哥哥很性感，但沒想到看著他被別人肏時的模樣更加妖嬈，鄭澤運抬起眼一邊動作一邊環視了沙發周圍的弟弟們像是在宣示主權一般狠狠在車學沇側頸咬了一口，同時握住對方的性器隨著自己挺動的頻率套弄，在車學沇顫抖的射出來時也全部射進對方體內。

「啊…哈嗯…嗚澤運…好多…啊嗯。」車學沇高潮時仰起頭一邊射精一邊被迫承受著體內的火熱，精液一股股的打在穴腔內壁讓他渾身發抖，在他射完幾乎大腿無力時鄭澤運卻摟住他的腰不讓他滑下，直到最後一滴愛液也一點不剩的射入對方體內鄭澤運才放開他。

「嗯…啊嗯。」鄭澤運一鬆手車學沇瞬間軟腿的向後倒去，高潮和被內射的快感交雜在一起讓他渾身發軟，體內射精後半軟的性器從穴口滑出一些，正好站在沙發身後的金元植手腳快的拖住車學沇的腋下。

金元植稍微把人抬起一點鄭澤運的性器就滑了出來，鄭澤運直起身整理好自己的衣服抬頭看著車學沇被金元植半抱在懷中，還沒合壟的雙腿間可以看見被肏腫的肉穴一縮一縮的吐出白色的濁液順著蜜色的大腿流下。

同時他也住意到幾個弟弟的視線聚焦到了車學沇身上，甚至拖著車學沇的金元植還明目張膽的吞了一下口水，鄭澤運扶著沙發站起來，車學沇唯唯張著唇的視線跟著他移動眼神還有些呆滯，鄭澤運站在沙發旁伸手輕輕揉了下車學沇的頭髮後回頭對金元植說道:「帶他去房間裡吧，記得床單鋪好別讓他著涼。」

「哥呢?」

「我收拾一下客廳。」鄭澤運說完便走去廚房拿抹布準備去收拾沙發上一片狼藉，金元植則抱起車學沇就往他們房間走，李弘彬自然而然的跟著金元植走了，韓相爀左看右看也跟進了房間，但鄭澤運回來時卻看見李在煥還待在客廳，鄭澤運對他投出疑惑的眼神，李在煥卻只是問道:「要幫你收拾嗎澤運哥。」

「沒關係，我自己來，你不進去?」

「不是…那個沒關係嗎，學沇哥……」李在煥往房間的方向瞄了一眼，幾個小的已經髮房門掩上了，李在煥算是想的比較多的了，他清楚鄭澤運心底不可能不介意，雖然他們都曾妄想獨食車學沇但也僅僅只是妄想。

「學沇是愛我的。」鄭澤運轉過頭拿起抹布清理皮質的沙發淡淡的說道，李在煥還沒有理解他話中的意思鄭澤運又補了一句:「但他也愛你們，他愛你們不比愛我的愛少，而且你們也愛他。」

李在煥聽了他的話之後沒有繼續追問，只是在鄭澤運輕掃完後默默的跟著鄭澤運走進臥室，關上門把他們之間扭曲的愛意深鎖在屋內。

房內已經是一片淫靡的景色，車學沇身上唯一的衣服早不知被扔哪裡去，幾個弟弟早就在裡面搞起來了，尤其時頭上沒人的93組，金元植從身後抱著車學沇讓他靠在胸前抬起他的下巴低下頭和他接吻，手指也沒閒著的在對方胸前打轉。

李弘彬則是從正面分開車學沇的雙腿跪在他腿間，一手撫摸著車學沇的大腿下滑到臀部揉捏了幾下就往濕淋淋的穴口探進去，一邊埋頭試圖在鄭澤運剛剛留過齒痕的付近也留下一個印子。

韓相爀這時到是像個乖巧的弟弟，跪坐在三人旁邊拉過車學沇的手輕輕的吻著，一邊偷瞄著車學沇迷離的神情，三人在聽到開門聲不約而同的瞄了過來卻沒有出聲依然該幹什麼幹什麼。

「嗚…澤運……」嘴唇剛被金元植放開車學沇看見走在前面的鄭澤運到是喚了一聲，鄭澤運不經意的勾了一下嘴角走到幾人身邊找了位置蹲下揉揉車學沇的頭髮吻了下他嘴角說道:「還可以嗎?」

「嗯…嗚嗯，好舒服。」鄭澤運問話的時候金元植握上車學沇半軟的性器慢慢套弄，果不其然對方就哼哼的說著舒服了，車學沇的表現更是讓金元植抬眼看了鄭澤運一眼，眼裡閃著我做得好吧的意味。

鄭澤運點點頭坐到一邊讓幾個弟弟慢慢來，不過跟著鄭澤運進來的李在煥到是有些憋扭的站在門口，不過鄭澤運沒想到在他喊李在煥前車學沇先出聲了:「在煥啊…過來，別站門口啊…啊嗯!」

車學沇話說道一半被突然的插入打斷，本在幫車學沇擴張的李弘彬手指在車學沇後穴沒弄個幾下就抽出來，才剛被肏過一回的肉穴根本不需要什麼擴張，於是他拉開車學沇的腿環到自己腰上拉下自己的褲頭，早在客廳時他就已經有感覺了，現在更是硬的不行，褲子拉下來把性器底在肉穴稍微用力一下子就滑了進去。

「嗚…嗚啊嗯，彬尼…哈嗯…好棒，唔!元植也好棒。」車學沇夾緊了李弘彬纖細的腰，雙手高舉的環到身後金元植的脖子上，金元植早就也忍不住的解開褲子碩大的性器頂端被自己的體液弄得濕滑，一下下蹭在車學沇的尾椎處，一邊幫車學沇套弄著一邊側頭舔吻著對方的頸部。

一邊的韓相爀似乎也不能滿足於手了，放開車學沇被他舔的濕淋淋的手，看著車學沇胸前顫顫挺著的乳尖張口就含上去，又吸又舔得更向是要吃乳汁的孩子一樣，韓相爀甚至在車學沇低下頭時抬眼和他對視叼著對方的乳尖喊到:「歐摸呢?舒服嗎?」

「嗚…爀兒…啊嗯。」車學沇忍不住用手摀住臉，看著一臉天真的忙內他突然覺得自己好糟糕，但不過一下他的手就被韓相爀拉開來，很快處摸到碩大的火熱，形狀是他很熟悉的感覺，韓相爀握住車學沇的手把他帶到自己還沒發洩的地方:「哥幫幫我吧，像之前那樣好不好。」

「…嗯，哥讓你舒服…我們爀兒真的長大了。」車學沇握住韓相爀的碩大慢慢套弄，李弘彬似乎是覺得車學沇住意力都沒忙內吸引走了心情有些不快，拉起他的腿架到肩上開始大力抽動，這苦到了身後的金元植連忙慌張的扶助車學沇不讓他整個躺下去。

「哈嗯…彬尼，慢點…太用力了…嗚嗯，哥會壞掉…哈啊。」頓時車學沇晃著腦袋喊著李弘彬的名字用著有點撒嬌的口吻，李弘彬卻湊上前狠狠咬了車學沇的肩一口:「哥騙人啊，明明我和元植一起進去你都受得了不是嗎。」

「嗚…嗚嗯，不要說了。」車學沇晃著腦袋眼角被插的都被逼出淚水，他沒想到這件事會在鄭澤運面前提到，這讓他不驚慌張的偷瞄了鄭澤運一眼，不過只是對上鄭澤運緊盯著自己的火熱視線。

李弘彬提起這件事讓身後的金元植忍不住也躁動起來，在車學沇身後股縫處磨磨蹭蹭性器頂端的水光把車學沇弄的溼答答的，金元植坐直身體把車學沇抱在懷裡，幸好他柔軟度好不然這個姿勢應該不是太舒服:「……哥。」

金元植低沉的聲音在耳邊響起，惹得車學沇一個打顫全身酥麻，從金元植的動作車學沇可以想出他想幹嘛，但這體貼的弟弟還是沒有自己提出要求，車學沇吞了吞口水，李弘彬還在前面插著他，手上一邊幫韓相爀套弄，車學沇微微偏過頭說道:「沒關係…進來元植，一起進來…」

車學沇剛說完金元植躍躍欲試的開始要動作時，車學沇看見他最大的弟弟還站在門口，忍不住笑著對他招招手喊到: 「還有煥尼…快過來，哥讓你們一起舒服  
。」

突然被點名的李在煥有點慌，有些放不開手腳的走到幾人身旁，車學沇抬頭看著李在煥讓他蹲下，李在煥乖乖照做，車學沇一手就攬過對方的後頸吻上對方的唇，撬開對方的牙關深入。

「嗚嗯…哈，煥尼好甜…又偷吃巧克力球了嗎?」

「嗯…學沇哥。」

「煥尼喜歡吃巧克力球嗎?」車學沇微微歪著頭拇指磨蹭著李在煥的嘴唇問道，李在煥看著眼前一臉媚態的人兒，愣愣的點點頭:「喜……喜歡。」

「吶…哥也很甜的，嗯…要不要一起嚐嚐?」車學沇說著手慢慢下滑靈活的解開李在煥的褲子探入揉捏起對方漸漸脹大的性器說道:「哥要讓你們舒服……你們也要讓我舒服啊好不好……」

 

TBC


End file.
